A blue hunger
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: I walked through the streets of Ninjago. The soft air blowing on my face, the dark sky above me. I would do anything for a snack tonight. I saw a blonde and pale boy look behind him then run into an alley. "Perfect"..
1. Prologue

I walked through the streets of Ninjago. The soft air blowing on my face, the dark night sky up above.

My hood started slipping off, so I slipped it back on. No one would look at me if my hood came off. Actually they wouldn't be able to do anything for I would have turned them into one of me.

Tonight was a blue moon. I would do anything for a nice snack. I saw a blond and pale boy look behind him and then run into an alley.

"Perfect"


	2. Bitten

I sped over to where the alley was. I stood at the entrance, staring into the cold, damp and dark alley.

I sped walked over to where the boy was. He stopped. I placed my hood down ready to attack. My eyes glowed there vicious icy color as I started hissing.

He looked around slowly, hearing my noises. He screamed as he saw me fully and I pinned him against the wall.

He started screaming louder and crying, as I sunk my teeth into his shoulder. I filled him with my blood. He kicked me in the shin so I backed away hissing.

I heard footsteps behind me and I got ready to run. The boy curled up in a ball, and closed his eyes still crying. I let out a screech and jumped to the nearest building rooftop. I perched like a frog, my hood back on my head, and watched carefully as 4 other boys helped the one in white.

I watched carefully as they helped him into a vehicle. I licked my lips and hissed. I saw the vehicle drive away and I jumped from building to building looking for my next victim.

* * *

**ZANE'S P.O.V.**

I laid down in my bed. Cole, Kai, Jay and Lloyd had came and rescued me from that...thing.

My shoulder really hurt and I was still sniffling from all the crying. My eyes were red and puffy also from all the crying. That things appearance was very scary. It had blue eyes that glowed, sharp fangs with blue goo at the ends, black hair. An icy blue dress or robe was on it and it had a dark blue cloak overtop.

It had shaky hands when it had pinned me so I'm guessing it was human. It also had tiny black and dark blue wings. You'd think it was a demon but it looked kinda familiar, maybe something from a movie?

Anyway he didn't know what it was or why it had pinned him.

He was drifting into sleep when he heard the door creak open and all the boys came inside and got into their beds. They didn't say anything so they must have thought I was asleep.

I then drifted to sleep, but in the morning I was in for a surprise.


	3. Vampire?

**ZANE'S P.O.V.**

I woke up to Jay screaming. Everything was...upside down?

I felt something pricking me, below my lips. It felt like teeth.

"W-Who screamed?" I asked sleepily and stretched my arms.

"And why are you all upside down?" I asked looking at the worried faces of my brothers.

"We're not upside down, Zane, you're hanging off the ceiling" Kai said stepping away

"That's not possible," I started "No being can hang off the ceiling, because, of the force of gravity" I said not believing it.

"Well look at this" Kai said putting a mirror in front of my face.

What I saw was not pretty.

The reflection was a paler face then before, sharp fangs coming out of my mouth, crystal blue eyes. My body was wrapped in ragged clothing with a hood. I looked like an early Egyptian peasant, only the material was not linen.

But in the reflection my face was upside down.

"Wah...?" I murmured, not taking my crystal eyes not leaving the horrid reflection.

"Can you get down?" Cole asked worriedly, and disgusted, probably from my face. And the clothing. They had an unpleasant smell to them.

"I could try," I said and flipped off the roof.

While air flipped.

"Cool Zane! You're floating in the air!" Jay said with a dumb smile on his face.

"This isn't 'Cool' Jay" Cole said sternly and grabbed my hand, pulling me down.

"Let's go see Sensei" Cole said and I held on to stuff on the way, holding me down.

We eventually got to Sensei's room, and Kai knocked on the door.

We waited a minute until the door opened and Sensei was there, cup of tea in one hand, tea-pot in the other.

He looked at Zane and gasped. "What happened?" Sensei asked

"Ugh.. We're not really sure, that's why we came to you" Jay said

"But I got bitten," I started explaining what happened yesterday night.

"Let's see your shoulder" Sensei said and I put the hood down making it easier to see the bite.

Sensei looked at it deeply. "I remember this from somewhere," Sensei started looking as if he was trying to remember a deep memory.

"I've seen this somewhere before!" Sensei said again only sounded a bit annoyed with himself.

"Let me think about this a little more. In the mean time Zane," Sensei said "Just stay at the bounty and get into some fresh clothing" Sensei said then turned away into his room, closing the door behind him.

"So what do you think it is?" Cole asked me, Jay and Kai, following behind us, going to the boy's room to change.

"I am not sure. I'm putting the weird stuff that's been happening lately, into pieces trying to come up with an answer" I said as we entered the boy's room, shutting the door behind us.

"What do you got so far?" Kai asked

"I got bitten in the alley," I started "Then, woke up upside down with fangs, and ragged clothes" I said and Jay hit a lightbulb.

"VAMPIRE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Zane's p.o.v.**

I froze. "A what?"

"Vampire! Remember last night? There was a whole blue moon!" Jay said

"Whatever bit you last night had fangs right? Vampires do too!" Jay said and I thought back to last night.

He was right but the memory's hurt. Literally. My shoulder throbbed. And It felt like a fluid was running through my wires. And I was still floating.

"But they only appear in movies. Or stories, legends, myths, or in books." I said

"I gotta agree with Zane, Jay. Vampires don't exist." Kai said sitting on his bed then falling back dramatically and stretching.

"Well before anything happens, Zane will you please change your clothes? They smell like poop" Cole said handing me my clothes

I nodded in thanks and headed to the washroom to change.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table except me who was sitting cross legged in the air.

"Okay, brekfast ready!" Nya said passed everyone a plate of waffles. She went on her tip toes and handed me one.

"I don't like these" I blurted out

Everyone looked up at me.

I really did like them but, maybe it was the bite taking effect. I wanted to have them, but my mind wanted something...blue.

"What?" Nya asked a bit hurt

"I want something blue" I answered hissing

"Zane are you alright?" Cole asked worridly

"I'm fine!" I spat and headed to the fridge

I opened it up and found a conntainer of blue berries. I took the whole container and gingerly started picking them out, one at a time, and eating them.

"Zane!" Sensei shouted

I felt a wierd feeling in my eyes, and I hissed loudly back at him.

"Zane your," Jay sarted backing away from the table "Eyes! They're glowing!"

I hissed once more then the weird feeling in my eyes stopped.

I went back into the fridge and eventully found some blue soda pop.

I floated out of the room with my container of blueberries and blue soda pop.


End file.
